


A Split Like No Other

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: Unity (read notes!) is asked by Princess Zelda to accompany her on a walk so she can escape her duties for a little while, but maybe she has something else to say to them?
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link/Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Split Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Unity is a version of Four Swords Link created by legendoflovely on Tumblr, and I absolutely adore the way they portray the Links! I highly recommend you check them out. But onto the actual story, I'm not even going to lie, I've gotten way into Four Swords recently because of a friend, and I just had to write a little something something about the characters. Enjoy!

"Can I hold your hand?"   
  
They blinked, caught off guard by the question, and that's saying something, as not many things actually made them double take, "oh, uh, well..." they rubbed the back of their neck, their face turning a lovely shade of crimson, "...s-sure, I don't see why not, Zel!" They laughed, anxiety ever present in their voice, as they extended their arm out towards the princess beside them.   
  
Zelda couldn't believe she had asked that question, but a sigh of relief left her mouth when her childhood friend had said yes, "Thank you, Unity," she murmured, giving their hand a squeeze as the two of them continued along the pathway.   
  
The princess had asked them if they would care to join her for a walk, just to get away from her responsibilities for a little while. She had wanted to speak to them about something else, too, but as time went on, she became less and less certain if she wanted to go ahead with her plan.   
  
_Just gotta stay calm, we've held her hand before, this is no different. Yeah, but the last time we did was when we defeated Vaati, and it made sense to do it then. Right now we're just on a walk. Will you guys shut up? You're not helping the situation in the slightest by bickering. Hey!! We all need to relax!! You all know what happens when we argue too much and get too overwhelmed! ...Right, you're right. Sorry._   
  
Unity took a deep breath, trying to lower their heart rate back to it's usual beat, starting to hum a simple tune as the pair continued walking along, "When was the last time you left Castle Town, princess? Not since we returned, right?"   
  
Pleased with the topic change, Zelda nodded, her strawberry blonde ponytail bouncing as she moved, "that's correct, my father- and your father for that matter- have hardly let me out of their sights. The only reason why I managed to get out today was because I told them both I'd be with you," she admitted, swinging their arms slightly, as if the action was natural, "and even then, it took some persuasion." She laughed a little bit, closing her eyes and turning her head up to face the sunlight.   
  
_Oh golden goddesses she's so cute- Hey! Snap out of it you dumbass! There's a rock we're about to trip over. What? Oh sh-_   
  
They barely avoided the stone in the pathway before them, tripping just a little, before regaining balance and acting like it absolutely, did not happen. Nope.   
  
Zelda opened her eyes again, the blue color shining with a tinge of concern, "Unity? Are you alright??" She asked, standing still and halting their march, instinctively taking her other hand and using it to enclose their hand in both of hers.   
  
"Yeah... just tripped a little bit, we'r- I'm alright Zel, I promise," they spoke reassuringly, their eyes swirling between 4 different colors as they watched her hands close around theirs, hoping she didn't pay too much attention to the minor slip up.   
  
When they had put the Four Sword back in it's pedestal, Link had expected to return to normal, and just have one voice in his head, but what ended up happening was he retained 4... and the ability to split into 4. From that moment onward, they went by Unity. Zelda thought it was cute, and sentimental. She didn't know exactly why, they hadn't told her... they wanted to! But just... haven't yet.   
  
"If you're certain," the princess tried to meet their eyes, but they wouldn't let her, "let's keep walking, then. I believe there's a little gazebo up ahead, we can head there and relax for a little bit," she suggested, taking one of her hands back, and leading the way, "watch out for stones this time."   
  
"Will do, your highness," they chuckled, keeping up with her pace, eventually seeing the aforementioned gazebo in the distance.   
  
Luckily, there was a bench inside the structure, but before Princess Zelda could take a seat, Unity took the opportunity to wipe away any dirt and dust that might have lingered, a grin appearing on their face as they bowed dramatically for her, "your freshly cleaned seat, m'lady."   
  
_Seriously. What?? I thought it would be funny...! And cute... Yeah, come on, that was sweet, she'll appreciate it! Will she? Yes! Shut up, look, she's smiling._

  
It's true, she was smiling, "oh, you shouldn't have, my courteous knight," Zelda rolled her eyes playfully, before sitting down on the bench, a slight breeze blowing through, making her hair flow ever so slightly.   
  
They wouldn't admit it, but being referred to as her knight made them all giddy inside. They cleared their throat to try and hide it, and took their seat beside her, glancing over to watch her, "it's absolutely beautiful today, isn't it?" They asked, only partially talking about the weather.   
  
"It really is..." she didn't notice what they meant, "I need to get out of the castle more often... I want to spend more time with you again, like when we were younger... but it's harder now, with all these responsibilities, and of course the entire royal guard is always focused on me," the princess exhales slowly, "I understand everyone's concern, and I understand my duty as heir to the throne, but I'd still like to just enjoy myself every once in awhile, you know?"   
  
They gently squeeze her fingers, "of course, it's only natural to want or need a break. And I'd love to spend more time with you as well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss running around town with you every now and then..."   
  
_DID WE REALLY JUST SAY THAT? Yeah. UGH THATS SO SAPPY. I blame Vio. Wha- hey! What did I do? You like romance novels Vi!! We all know it. I do NOT. Yeah, you do. It's not a secret. SHUT UP._   
  
Zelda felt a warm feeling surge in her cheeks, certain that a color matching her dress had appeared, "really? Well... maybe I should try to set aside time for us. I miss being able to spend time with you without worrying about my duties and the sake of the kingdom," she smiled, looking up at them, before realizing what she was saying, "I-I mean! Only if you'd want to, I k-know you're busy too..."   
  
Their face seemed to match hers, "I'd love that, Zel. I miss you." After those words were spoken, they felt some strange feeling deep inside of them, a feeling they had felt a few times before, but only when they've split.   
  
_Everyone just relax, we need to calm down- Easier said than done, and you know it. We're going to split in front of her and scare her you idiots! Guys!! Stop getting angry, that doesn't help us either!! I know Zelly is important to us and we feel heightened emotions when she's around but we've been able to keep cool before!! You're right... just... take it easy._   
  
The feeling diminished slowly, and relief surged through them, "but really, if we can get more moments like this, that would be wonderful! But if it's not possible all the time, don't worry about it, alright? Even seeing you in passing is enough for me."   
  
The hues in her cheeks had grown to reach her ears, and one of them twitched out of nervousness. The princess burst into a fit of giggles, before continuing again, taking a deep breath before starting with, "Unity... I... I like you. More than you might think... I needed to tell you, I figured this would be a good place to do it- Are you okay?" Her sentimental speech was cut short when she noticed they were... frozen.   
  
The feeling was back. And it wasn't going away. Their whole face was bright red, like a fresh apple from the market, "I like you, too, Zelda... but something is about to happen and I need you to promise me you won't freak out-"   
  
_SHE LIKES US? SHE LIKES US! HOLY HYLIA SHE LIKES US!! For Din's sake... guess there's no avoiding this split, huh... Zelly likes us!!!! She sure does... see you all in a minute I suppose._   
  
"Freak out? Unity?? What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda felt her eyes widen at the sentence they spoke, "I mean I'm relieved you feel the same way but-" before she could finish, a quick flash of light forced her to close her eyes, and when she dared to open them again...   
  
The four of them. They were in front of her.   
  
She was speechless, her mouth hanging open slightly, "G-Green? Vio? Blue and Red?" Was all she managed.   
  
Blue was turned to the side, his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Hi, Zel..."   
  
Green was trying to hide his face from her, and failing, to say the least. He had a dumb smile on his face, and could only manage a small wave.   
  
Vio had approached her, taken her hand in his, and placed a kiss on the back, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess," he smiled, his calm composure fading slightly, as his cheeks flushed a warm pink.   
  
And Red... he had run over with a smile and embraced her into a big hug, giggling as he did so, "hiya Zelly!! We missed you."   
  
"I... you can still split? Despite not having the Four Sword??" Her eyes weren't sure who to land on, and her heart was absolutely racing in her chest. That wasn't expected in the slightest.   
  
A synchronized "yes" followed her question, and Vio stepped back slightly, seeming to notice something out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Green answered in a full sentence, "we wanted to tell you, Zelda, but we just weren't sure how to go about doing so," he messed with his hair as he talked, "...we were also still kind of getting used to it ourselves."   
  
"Yep!! But now that you've seen us, I think we're all going to be better off. Dealing with it alone isn't very comforting, you know," Red added, taking ahold of one of her hands.   
  
"We know you'll keep it secret," Blue said plainly, his arms crossed against his chest as he turned his back to the rest of the group.   
  
"Of course I'll keep it secret, I'm just so... I'm shocked, to say the least, forgive me," Zelda shook her head slightly, attempting to relax and focus, "what made you split? Was it... me?"   
  
"Most likely," Vio called out from the shady side of the gazebo, "look who I found," he smirked, pointing behind him to another figure, whose body language showed he was nervous.   
  
"Shadow?" Zelda gasped slightly, genuine surprise filling her eyes, "it's good to see you."   
  
"...thank you, princess, it's nice to see you as well." He stepped forward to the edge of the shade, his one arm dangling at his side, and the other reaching over to hold it. He felt out of place, admittedly.   
  
"I just can't believe you're all still... well... you're able to split apart without the sword! That's truly wonderful," Zelda giggled slightly, her gaze turning to look at all five of them, "I see now why the name 'Unity' was picked."   
  
The five of them all nodded in agreement, before Vio stepped closer to her once more, "You know, princess, Unity really likes you, and therefore... so do we," he mumbled, very clearly trying to not get flustered as he takes a hold of her free hand, pulling her to her feet, and towards the center of the small building.   
  
Zelda couldn't believe what was happening, "well, the same goes for me, I suppose. I like you all a lot, too," she was the center of attention, and well... she kind of liked it.   
  
The next few hours were spent catching up, relaxing and overall just enjoying each other's company. Blue let his tough exterior fade, Shadow warmed up to the group, Green managed to keep his cool, Red was just happy to be there, and Vio dropped his sarcastic and cold façade.   
  
But soon the sun had begun to set, and despite not wanting to head back, Zelda knew that the king would've sent the whole army out looking for them if they hadn't returned soon.   
  
"I've had such a joyous day thanks to you all, I'm sorry to say it has to end so soon," the princess frowned, looking to the setting sun on the horizon line, "you'll have to go back as Unity, as I'm sure we're all aware your father and the rest of... well, everyone, wouldn't take to warmly to it upon first glance."   
  
"Yeah, you're right, Princess," Blue sighs, his arms raised behind his head as he stretched, looking to his companions, "as nice as it is to be separated from these losers, I guess we've gotta merge back," he scoffs slightly, a smirk forming.   
  
"Oh come on Blue!! You know you care about us!" Red pouted, blowing a small raspberry.   
  
"Sorry to leave you so soon, Zel, but as always, you're right," Green smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze, before walking back over to Red and Blue.   
  
"Farewell, princess, until we meet again," Vio says sweetly, giving Zelda another kiss on the back of her hand, before stepping back. Leaning against the bench, Shadow watched the 4 of them say their farewells. It was amusing to him to see them flouder around because of the princess, "Tch, you guys are ridiculous," he laughed under his breath, a smile forming nonetheless.   
  
Zelda smiled, although a feeling of sadness bubbled inside her, but she pushed it back. She would see them separated again, there was no need for sorrow, "Until you're separated again," she spoke with a confident nod, waving slowly.   
  
The four of them grinned, and with another flash of light, it was revealed that only one person stood before her. They looked themselves over, and with a laugh, turned to face Zelda again, "Tada!"   
  
Zelda laughed in response, about to run over and hug them when-   
  
"This is nice and all, but I didn't get to say my farewell yet," Shadow slowly stepped forward, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, "I had fun today, princess, I hope we can spend more time together." Before Zelda could reply however, he disappeared and took the form of Unity's shadow.   
  
"Of course Shadow... I'd like that," Zelda whispered, looking down at the ground, before her eyes landed on Unity's again. Without thinking, the princess took their hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of their hands, "I had a perfect day today... you know that?" She blushed, averting her gaze soon after.   
  
Their ears perked up at her words, before twitching purely because of excitement, "Oh, Zel, you're too sweet," their eyes closed from embarrassment, "we had a perfect day too... all thanks to you, of course."   
  
Zelda hesitated, before stepping up on her tip toes to place a kiss on the side of their jaw, letting her lips linger there for a second or two, before she lowered herself down, "shall we head back?"   
  
_SHE KISSED US SHE KISSED US!! What are you, six? She admitted she liked us, it makes sense that she would kiss us. Hold on. You're acting like you're not even slightly excited it happened though, hm? SHE KISSED US!!!_   
  
They cannot stop their ears from twitching, its rather adorable. Leaning forward to connect their forehead with hers, Unity says with a grin "of course, my princess, allow me to escort you."   
  
"Thank you, my knight."


End file.
